


Alcohol and Sadness (Day 23)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [23]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Johan with two ns, Johann - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, SPOILERS FOR THE ADVENTURE ZONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 23 of Candlenights oneshots: Having drinks with eachother-Avi needs something to forget, but the past comes back to literally haunt him-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself





	Alcohol and Sadness (Day 23)

23\. Having drinks with each other

 

Avi had taken notice of his recent behavior and concluded he was acting more like Johann. He had died in the day of story and song which broke Avis heart. Sleep was out of the question, he’d dream of his fallen lover. Days full of sighing and trying not to be incredibly depressed followed. It wasn’t like he meant to act like that, it just happened.

Magnus was forcing him to work at the Candlenights party the next day which was something he really didn't want to do. The last four Candlenights were spent with Johann and himself. Now, it was a time to mourn.

Letting out another sigh Avi set the bowl onto the table which was filled with red liquid. Magnus gave him wine to serve out and his choice of eggnog. Once he finished Avi rushed right back to his room. Opening the door he let out a shaky sigh. He was going back to the Voidfishes room. That room, hurt him more than anything. Where Johann died, his final breath, all of his music. Everything happened there.

Avi pillaged his alcohol cabinet for something strong and decided on Balkan. He grabbed the bottle and left the room, making his way down the hallway. Magnus was rushing around, going from dorm to dorm asking for some help building something but caught Avi out of the corner of his eye.

“Avi wanna give me a hand?” Magnus yelled cupping his hands around his mouth. Avi didn’t respond. He thought he bottle of powerful alcohol he opened and was currently drinking would talk for him. He just kept walking.

“No. Magnus I’m going through something right now.” Avi breathed out walking past the large human. He had a mission. Go to the Voidfishes chamber and cry. Much more important than this stupid project he was working on. Magnus wanted to say something, push him into helping him, but not today. Maybe next time.

Avi turned the corner of the hallway into the main room where it lead to the Voidfishes chamber. They had left but that didn’t mean that it was anybody else's room. It was still the large jellyfish creatures room if they were to come back. The door swung open and Avi almost expected to hear Johann greet him.

“H-hey Johann.” Avi could barely speak. The room was clean, as if Johann was running an erron and would be right back. The large fish tank in the middle of the room was the only thing broken, the bottom remained but the glass was gone. The blood was cleaned. Nothing happened here. There was no evidence other than the lack of two creatures.

Avi took a drink from the glass bottle as he walked over to the desk which remained untouched as per Avis request. Johann could never organize and his room was a mess. Nobody was allowed to enter that room for any reason other than Avi. No excuses.

“You were such a good musician.” Unfinished sheet music laid on the desk. Staffs that longed to be filled, notes that begged to be played. “Too bad you’ll never finish these.” That’s when he started to cry. A shuffle came from behind him and the door jiggled slightly. Avi walked over to it in order to lock it. He didn’t want to see anyone. After locking the door, he closed his eyes and took another swing of alcohol.

“At least I don’t drink like you.” That voice, it was so familiar. Avi didn’t want to believe it, this was the strong alcohol getting to him. Making him hear voices. Avi groaned and ran his free hand through his curly hair. He opened his eyes and walked back over to the desk where someone leaned, their back to Avi.

“How’d you get in?” Avi said threatening to fight this man. Then he turned around, lowered the familiar rosewood violin from his chin and gave a small smile.

“My room.” It was Johann. Avi couldn't breathe. This was the alcohol, he was certain of it. Johann had only seen him one other time but Avi might have been hystarcial with grief from the funeral he had. He looked at the bottle in his hand and laughed.

“I didn’t think it was that strong.” Avi laughed wiping his tears away and hiccupping. The bard set the rosewood violin on the desk and walked over to the crying man, unsure how to comfort him. Avi just kept laughing at himself, not quite sure what he found funny about the situation.

“Your love for me is.” Johann said brushing the bangs which covered his eye to the side of his face. That just made Avi sob again. Could that really have been Johann? He really wanted to believe it but was just too scared to have another heart break.

“Why are you here?” The mechanic asked running a hand through his hair again.

“Kravitz stepped out. Said I could too.” Johann said putting the blond hair in front of his eye again. Avi looked at him. He wasn’t as wavering as a spirit should be, but he still had a golden glow to him and small golden specks came off his body when he moved, leaving a light trail in their place. The eye bags, pointy nose, droopy face, slouched posture, that was all there.

“Are you real?” Johann went to speak but Avi shook his hand in front of Johann's face while muttering ‘wait’ over and over while crouching down and setting the bottle of alcohol onto the ground. “I mean, are you physically real?” The bard rolled his eyes and grabbed the other's hand which sent a shiver up the living man's spine. Johann was so, cold. As if he was just swimming in a cold lake. The bard squeezed it with an eyebrow raised it him.

“I sure am.” Not even a second after that sentence was spoke Avi slammed his lips onto Johanns. His lips were so cold, all of him was freezing. Avi ran his hands down the slightly taller man's side so they rested on his gaunt hips. Johann didn’t need to pull away for a breath, he didn’t need oxygen anyways but Avi did.

“God Johann can’t you just stay here forever?” Avi asked putting his face in the crook of the other's neck and breathing in a shaky sob. He would have to leave soon enough when Kravitz grabbed him. The bard's face dropped even more than normal as he looked at the ground.

“I wish. Trust me when I say I’ll visit whenever I can.” Johann said resting his cold arms on Avis back, a sloppy, not really trying type of hug. Avi clenched his grip on the elaborate orange shirt tighter and let out another sob. Johann (quite literally) slipped out of Avis grasp, passing through his arms making him stumble. He walked over to the desk, his feet moved, but there wasn’t a sound coming from him.

“Here. I want to teach you something.” Johann waved Avi over which he stumbled over to him. The alcohol reamined on the ground, Avi wanted to remember this. Johann shuffled through some of the papers and grabbed one, the infamous ‘EGG BABE’ sheet from the duet that him and the Voidfish had long ago. Johann reached in the drawer for his harp then handed it to Avi.

“Your music?” Avi asked looking at the sheet music and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“I’m going to teach you how to play.” Johann said propring the music up on the small stand on the desk. Johann plucked the strings and Avi followed after him, messing up slightly, not keeping the contanticy of how long the spacing between each note was. Before he knew it, he was crying as their duet rang through the room. Johann smiled at him and kissed him, cold lips sending another shive up his spine.

A loud rip came from behind them and there stood Kravitz. Tie loosened slightly, suit wrinkled, it was obvious he was with Taako. Not to mention the huge blush on his face. If it was from Avi kissing a spirit or something else, he didn’t want to ask. Kravitz cleared his throat and tapped the long scythe on the ground catching their attention. Johann pulled away and hugged him feeling Avis shoulders shake up and down once again.

“You ready Johann?” Kravitz asked ripping another portal to the ethereal plane.

“Never.” Johann chuckled pressing one last goodbye kiss to Avis lips. “I’ll be back.”

“You better.” Avi laughed through his tears. Then they were gone leaving him alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Johann and Avi is a blessed ship. So they should suffer


End file.
